Gastroesophageal reflux (GER) is a common problem in infants. While in most cases it causes only mild problems for the infant and mother, it can cause serious problems for particular infants. Positional treatment of a child with gastroesophageal reflux is indicated. R. E. Behrman and V. C. Vaughan III, Nelson Textbook of Pediatrics, pp. 896-897, (1983). In this treatment the infant is placed in a prone position lying at an angle of inclination to aid the esophageal passage in remaining firm and tight. Positional treatment is employed to allow, with help from gravity, the ingested food to remain in the infant's digestive tract.
Commercially available GER harnesses exist, but they are not without shortcomings that have subjected them to criticism from members of the medical community. One of the major disadvantages of the prior art GER harnesses is that the anti-roll strap must be unfastened to remove the infant from the harness. Since infants afflicted with GER will frequently vomit, it is often necessary to quickly remove the infant from the harness to prevent her from choking.
Another shortcoming of the prior art harness lies in the configuration of the shoulder and anchor straps. This configuration causes a space to be left between these straps near the head of the infant which is just the right size for the infant to get her head caught therein. Further, the shoulder straps must be unfastened to remove the infant from the harness. In an emergency this can be time consuming and dangerous.
Finally, the prior art does not allow for length adjustment of the shoulder strap to comfortably accomodate the infant. Because of this, the prior art harness does not fit snugly about the shoulders of the infant.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a GER harness for positional treatment that is safer and more convenient than prior art harnesses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a GER harness which does not require the unfastening of the anti-roll strap to remove the infant therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a GER harness which does not require the unfastening of both of the shoulder straps to remove the infant therefrom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a GER harness having adjustable shoulder straps which allow the harness to fit snugly about the shoulders of the infant.